hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Venkyra21
Venkyra21, formerly known as Gokyr586, is a Singaporean Unterganger. His first YouTube account was established on 23 December 2012. His first Downfall Parody was uploaded on 12 February 2013. History As Gokyr586 (2012-2015) Venkyra21 originally started off under the name of Gokyr586. Before making Downfall parodies, Gokyr586 made his videos using a text-to-speech program called Speakonia. His first few videos involved a text-to-speech voice named Microsoft Sam reading Windows Errors, following the style that other similar YouTube channels were making. This lasted for 10 episodes, with the last episode on 31 December 2012, and was stopped in favour of production of a new series, Speakonia Mis-Ad-Voice-Tures, featuring Microsoft Sam and others voices from Speakonia. However, the series was halted due to lack of ideas and motivation. Gokyr586 then started making Downfall parodies afterwards. His first parody began with an announcement of the cancellation of the Speakonia Mis-Ad-Voice-Tures series. After a few parodies, Gokyr586 decided to return to text-to-speech comedy videos, starting off with a new series, ErrorSam.EXE. So far, only 2 episodes have been made, due to lack of ideas and motivation. His main focus now is on Downfall Parodies. Recently he has also made a few Doctor Who remixes, combining different opening themes from different eras together. He is a fan of the Kamen Rider franchise and certain elements of the series such as soundtracks and special effects are used in his parodies. He was the first Unterganger to utilise YouTube's newly launched 360-degree video feature, as seen in this parody. It won the Most Innovative Parody category in March 2015's Unterganger Awards. Termination On 19 September 2015, Gokyr586 received an email from YouTube that his account had been terminated for violating YouTube's Terms of Service. Gokyr586 has since contacted Google to know the exact details and reasons for his termination, and also in the hopes of being able to get his account back on track. However, it had become clear by the next day that there was no chance that his channel would ever be reinstated. Hence, on the same day he announced in the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room that he would be sticking to Vimeo for any future parodies he will make. He had a total of 562 subscribers and over 200,000 views before being terminated. Return (2015) On 24 September 2015, Gokyr586 announced that he has made a return to YouTube under the new name Venkyra21 and that he would be uploading entirely new parodies on his new channel. His old parodies would be reuploaded onto his Vimeo channel. He later took part in JennieParker87's halloween contest, where his entry won first place. The parody later won Best FX in October 2015's Unterganger Awards and was also Parody of the Month in that same month. Trivia *The name "Gokyr586" used to have no pronunciation until TheSilverUniverse later pronounced it in the results video of JennieParker87 's commercial parody contest. *A friend of Gokyr586 once described the name "Gokyr" as an acronym of "go kill yourself". External links *Gokyr586 at the UMS Wiki Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients